A Feather s Heart
by orulyon
Summary: What if Sakura only have met princess Emeraude much later? What if the legend of the golden haired princess was not quite as it was written in the books? A love story:D


Tsubasa Chronicles- Emeraude X Chaos fic

What if Sakura only have met princess Emeraude much later? What if the legend of the golden haired princess was not quite as it was written in the books?

Ok, so this is my first fic, I don't know if its good, and besides that, I write very bad in English, so, please forgive me, don't be too harsh, lol^.^

Now we've come so far from darkness  
and will never be apart  
so we leave for tomorrow  
to start our lives again

(Ring your song, - Yuki Kajiura).

**A Feather's heart**

She was a lonely girl. She was a princess that lived in a castle and had everything. Her people were happy, her parents ruled with wisdom. And she was blessed with beauty.

Her blonde hair was shiny as gold, and her eyes had the colour blue of the summer sky.

Although her eyes were blue, her name came from a green precious stone she had on her tiara: Emeraude.

Emeraude whispered. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun rays touched her face with gentleness. It was warm to be there, sited near to the lake. She could lie down on the flowers for hours, she could be alone there looking to the sky, smelling the essence of the flowers, hearing the peaceful melody of the water sound. Sometimes there was birds who came to her and play. She desired anything more. But…

If she had everything, why did her heart missed something?

Emeraude looked to the sky. It was so blue, with white cotton clouds. Suddenly a tiny feather floated to her. It was a white strange feather, but it was the most beautiful feather she had ever seen. She took the feather on her hands. It was soft like silk.

It was weird but she could almost feel a heart beat coming from it. Maybe that feather was a piece of a heart of someone, she thought. Or maybe it was only a imagination of a lonely princess. But why did she feel so much warm coming from it? That feather was definitely from someone's heart and she would have to return it. it was fine, because that wasn't her feather. She would wait for the owner. Till there she would keep it with all her heart.

She took the feather to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Suddenly a soft light surrounded her. She could feel something calling her. It wasn't a voice. It was a strong feeling. Could that be the owner of the feather?

Unexpectedly, a big circle of light full of white feathers was upon her. The fast heart beat she was feeling…it was from the feather, or from her own heart?

The other feathers were calling the tiny feather. She raised her hand and the feather floated till the circle. It was an explosion of light. Emeraude almost closed her eyes and for one brief moment she though she had seen a giant bird, a phoenix emerging from the light. But it was only for a moment because the light was so intense that she couldn't see anything.

The light disappeared.

And then someone was in front of her.

*

When his eyes saw hers, his heart was captive. It was because of her that he had a heart. Although his soul and body belonged to Sakura, a girl who was so far away, travelling in another world searching for him. But the amount of feathers was alive now in human flesh. He knew someday he would have to return to Sakura. It has his destiny.

But why was he feeling such a sadness of his destiny? He would never be complete until he could become part of her. He knew what he had to do.

But that girl in front of him with a surprised look on her face, then smiled. Her smile was like a tender summer breeze. She was dressed in a long white dress and barefoot. He could feel her soft kiss …in his heart. He smiled.

The sunset was on the horizon. The other Chaos was already part of Sakura…But he would have to wait. There was only one Chaos left. And it has him.

"My name is Chaos" the kind voice woke her from her trance; was she dreaming? She could almost swear she was, but she wasn't. He had been born from the feathers.

His hair and eyes were green, and he had a magnificent smile. When he grabbed her hand she didn't run away. She was fascinated by him. And then he took her hand to his lips and kissed her. She felt the same warm soft sensation she had felt when she touched the tiny feather. The princess blushed and tried to speak, but her heart was racing so fast.

"Im…Emeraude" she answered in a murmur.

"Emeraude "he repeated gazing at her. " Will you help me?" he asked.

He took her hand and came closer. Her hands were shaking. He grabbed her other hand. And there she was with a foreigner with her hands on his hands just like lovers. A lady should not behave like that. But why then she couldn't run away? Why did she was staring at him, enchanted by his warm smile?

"Emeraude, please do not be afraid, I wont harm you. Will you believe me? "He said waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she answered. "I believe you…but what do you want me to do?"

"Show me the world. Show me how it's like to be alive. I don't have much time left, but I would like to have my own memories".

The days passed in a peaceful way. They were always together. She told him stories about her land. She told him she loved children. He told her stories from the other Chaos. The other Chaos was a king in a world where everything was in harmony. But he had returned to Sakura, the owner of the feathers. He was another Chaos, another amount of feathers.

"You gave me my heart" he said to her as they watched the sunset.

Emeraude blushed. She was used to have his hand upon her hand. The touch of his warm pale skin made her heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry for giving you my hand. It's just…your hands are so small…and I don't want to let you go".

His eyes were like emerald green with the light of the sun. The sky was filled with colours.

A tear felled from her eyes. Chaos looked at her and embraced her.

"If I caused you pain, I'm sorry. I'm no worthy of being with you, if all I can bring you is sadness".

She looked through his eyes. He was sincere. She took his hand above to her heart. It was beating so fast. He was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and took her hand to his chest above his heart. It was beating fast too. He embraced her and she closed her eyes. She felt so warm. She could hear his heart beating. His big hands who held her and make her feel a strange feeling that she had on her heart every time she looked at him. The same feeling, that she felt when he touched her. It was a strange new feeling that made her want to be with him…always.

She knew everything about him. She even knew that Chaos was, in fact, not human, but he was part of the feathers of a girl called Sakura, who was travelling around many worlds to find all her memories. He told her one day, that the same person could exist in different worlds with a different life. Could the other Emeraude girls (if there was another, in other worlds like her) feel her heart beat? Everyday Emeraude was so happy with Chaos, so happy that she couldn't think in anything else. But when she thought that he had to leave someday, her heart was drown in sadness. A painful feeling that she couldn't erase from her soul.

And then finally she understood what feeling was. But she could not tell him. She couldn't say the words. He belonged to Sakura.

"You seem sad" he said gazing at her with his intense green eyes.

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all" she whispered. "Maybe I should go home earlier today". She said without looking in his direction. It was too painful to desire something she could never have. Even that way, she couldn't stop her heart's desire to be with him. Probably he loved Sakura so much as the first Chaos. He had told her that the thing a feather most desires is to be together with his owner.

"A memory doesn't want to be forgotten. And I am born from her memories". Once he said to her. She had listened carefully to every word of his, making her own selfish memory of him. How could she stand so much beauty in his eyes, in his tender smile, in his warm hands? She desperately wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, so she kept her feelings locked inside of her heart.

"I must go now" she said turning her back to him and walking away.

She was about to run when he grabbed her hand again and pushed her against him.

*

Since he was human, he had seen many beautiful things. But she was the most beautiful thing he could ever remember. Her hands were so small that he could cover them all, with his hands. Her hair had the scent of wild flowers. Her deep blue eyes and graceful pink lips. Why couldn't he stop looking at each detail of her? The only one he desired was far away. He could hear her calling everyday, calling for him to return to her heart. Sakura waited for him, because she could only live with him. He desperately wanted to return to her. He could see every trace of Sakura. He was incomplete without her and she was incomplete without him. But then why couldn't he stop gazing at the little fragile girl in front of him? Why she made his heart beat so fast? Why the image of Sakura was being replaced by images of Emeraude? Why he counted the minutes, the hours when she was not with him? He still could feel her kiss on him, when he was only a mere feather. She had kissed him with such tenderness.

He pushed her softly against him and his lips touched hers. He kissed hear with gentleness, feeling her warm breath coming from her silky lips.

Then he embraced her.

"You gave me your love when you kissed me. Now I gave you mine" he whispered to her.

"I know now Emeraude…why I came to this world." He said feeling her tremble. "It was because you were here".

"I don't want to loose you" she murmured with tears. "I don't want you to forget me".

He looked at her and kissed her tears. If he could he would stay with her forever. He would protect her. But he couldn't. His time had come.

"I will not remember you" he said with his eyes full of pain. "It won't be me anymore but…im part of her and she will come for me. Will you help her when she's here?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Yes, but…i don't want you to go Chaos!" she cried. "Please stay!" .

Chaos was surrounded by a white soft light. He was disappearing. He kissed her again. He would remember one day. Her petal lips. Her gentle smile. Her eyes full of joy when they were together. Her shy laughter. The gloom of her eyes when she played with the children. Her kindness. Her love. Sakura would know that Emeraude would never hurt her. Sakura would trust her.

"Don't cry my love. Maybe in another world I loved Sakura. Maybe in another world you love someone else that isn't me. Still that way, here and now, there's no one I love more than you, and I can go because I know you feel the same. That's all that matters, because nothing was in vain". He said holding her hands.

He took her hand to his heart. It was still beating. She could still feel that heart beat.

He whispered in her ear with his warm breath. "If one day it is allowed to me to reborn in another world, in another time…I will find you".

"Ill wait for you, Chaos! Forever!" she cried. "Ill never stop waiting! I promise!".

He smiled with a tender smile she would never forget. And he disappeared. In his place was only a soft tiny feather. She took the feather on her hands. She could not feel the heart beat anymore. Tears fell from her eyes as the sunset rays painted the sky with a thousand colours. A long and painful night of darkness was about to come. Even that way, tomorrow the dawn would come again. She would meet him again one day. Her own heart was telling her that.

*

"I've been waiting for you for so long, princess". Emeraude have said with her sad eyes. She was waiting for many centuries. Her body was dead but her soul was still there, waiting to fulfil her promise.

When Sakura had finally arrived she saved the children and got the feather. Emeraude didn't tell her about Chaos. After all, Syaoran was waiting for Sakura. Emeraude thought. If those two kept on living… it wouldn't end.

She and Chaos finally could be together…on Sakura´s heart.

"Im so happy to return your feather. With this I can finally…" Emeraud whispered looking through the green eyes of Sakura. The same gentle green eyes. Yes. Chaos was part of Sakura. But now, she was too. She could finally rest.

She floated till the sky, never taking her eyes off Sakura. Emeraude started to disappear. But still that way she wouldn't close her eyes. She would look at Sakura´s green eyes with love and hope.

The first rays of light came and filled the sky with colours. Syoran, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona and Sakura gazed the horizon. After the darkness of a long night, it was beautiful dawn.


End file.
